Rough All Over
by BBFate
Summary: When he gets close to a new friend, Ponyboy may learn the hard way that things really are rough all over. Story is on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **Kat POV**

I caught my brother sneaking in past curfew and drunk. Again.

"Kat, don't say nothing!"

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What were you doing? And why do you have a fat lip?"

He smiled that dangerous smile. The one I'd come to know so well.

"Had some fun. No big deal."

I knew what he'd done. It's not like they didn't go bragging at school about the sport they liked to play.

"You know, that's really sick, Adam."

He just laughed and stumbled to his room. I sighed and went outside on our huge front porch, just thinking about how I didn't fit in with my crowd. My name's Kat, short for Katherine. I'm a Soc... Trust me, I say that with disgust.

The games my twin brother and his friends played were sick. I wasn't blind, most of the time the poor kids they jumped didn't do anything. And it was unfair. You don't pick on one or two poor kids when there's five of you, and not only that, you're bigger than the poor kid. Eventually, they'll get sick of it. That's the reason Bob died the year before. I knew Bob. I believe he really would've killed that poor kid with the funny name. He didn't care anymore, although I do blame it on his parents.

When I tried to tell my dad what Adam was doing, he laughed and said it would "teach the greasers a lesson". What lesson? That if it's five against one, play dead?

Don't get me wrong, there are hoods that are just as bad, but Soc's wouldn't dare mess with them. You didn't hear about them messing with Dallas Winston when he was alive. The reason? Dallas would kill them. So, they pick on the one's who would never mess with them. If my brother continues, he's gonna end up in a body bag just like Bob. Piss the wrong person off.

A couple days after that, it was Monday. I hated school. Like I said, I'm a Soc, but I didn't talk to anyone. I didn't like "my kind". The boys were arrogant jerks, and the girls were spoiled princesses who had no depth. Not that I knew anything about greasers, but a beer blast didn't sound like my kind of fun.

In English that day, I saw Mark, a Soc, kick the one greaser in our class in the shin. When the kid yelped, the teacher turned around looking pissed.

"Me. Curtis, I suggest you keep it down unless you want to go to the principal's office."

"Mark kicked him, Mrs. Stein!"

My eyes popped open wider. Mrs. Stein looked at me skeptically.

"Is this true, Mr. Curtis?"

He shook his head.

"No, ma'am."

I couldn't stand it.

"Yes, he did."

After looking at Mark's glare, the teacher figured out I was right.

"Do it again, and _you_ will go to the principal's office. That understood, Mr. Clark?"

"Yes, ma'am."

After that class, I was reading out in front of the school when I saw the kid. I shut my book and ran after him.

"Hey!"

He turned around and looked at me wide eyed, then scowled.

"You know, you probably made things worse by doing what you did."

I took a couple steps back and hung my head.

"I'm sorry... I just... I couldn't not say anything. They've been giving you a hard time... You're a smart kid, you deserve to be in that class..."

His face softened. Seeing this as my opportunity, I took a couple steps forward and stuck my hand out.

"My name's Kat. Kat Fuller."

He shook my hand.

"Ponyboy Curtis."

I smiled, and he did a crooked smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ponyboy."

"You, too."

He looked down at my book.

"I've heard that's a good one."

"Yeah, I'm almost done with it. Just got it yesterday."

It was silent for a second until I thought of something else to say.

"If I finish it by tomorrow, I'll let you borrow it."

He shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't have to."

"I've seen you reading. And it _is_ a good one. Trust me, you'll wanna read it."

"Ponyboy, you coming?!"

We both jumped at the yells we heard across the parking lot.

"Just a sec, Two-bit!"

He looked back at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded.

"That you will."

He smiled and walked away. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned.

"Cherry?"

"You're Adam's sister, right?"

Slowly, I replied.

"Right...?"

She nodded towards Ponyboy.

"What were you doing talking to... To that kid?"

"Someone was giving him a hard time in class, I was making sure he was okay."

"Oh... Well, be careful."

Did she think the school was stupid? I knew what had happened the year before.

"He's not dangerous."

She thought about it and nodded.

"You're right, but being around him could be."

She gave me a sympathetic smile and walked away.

 **Pony POV**

"Who's the chick?"

"Kat. She's in a couple of my classes."

He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You have high standards, huh kid? But what happened to everything I taught you? She ain't a blonde!"

I laughed and shoved him.

"Neither is Kathy."

He put a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh... That's our secret."

I laughed again. The next day, when I got to English class, Kat was gesturing for me to sit at the desk next to her. Going against everything in me, I decided to do it. I slid into the desk and she shot me a smile.

"Here."

She handed me The Great Gatsby.

"I finished it last night. I think you'll like it, it was really good. I couldn't put it down."

"Thanks, can't wait to get into it."

The teacher announced that we'd be doing a project on poetry.

"You'll each have a partner. You have the rest of the class to figure it out. When you have, come get a packet explaining the assignment."

The class starting moving seats around and chatting. These always made me nervous because no one ever wanted to be my partner.

"What do you say, wanna work together?"

"With me?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, with you. Who could figure?"

She smirked.

"Don't you have someone else you'd rather work with?"

"Trying to push me away, Ponyboy? And I thought you were nice."

I laughed.

"Alright, alright. You win."

What had I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Kat POV**

"You wanna work on this project during lunch?"

He looked uncomfortable.

"I don't eat in the cafeteria."

"Neither do I. I go out to the front of the school."

"Why? Don't you have friends?"

"Um... Yeah, but... That's... That's when I do my best reading."

"Yeah, sure. I just won't go with Two-bit today."

"Isn't he a little too old to be in High School?"

He laughed.

"He's finally a Senior. They said if he didn't graduate, he was done."

"How old is he?"

"19."

The bell rang, and I went to my next two classes just waiting for lunch. When it was finally that time, I was ready.

"Hey."

"Hey. Where do you wanna go?"

"I read over there."

I pointed to a tree. He nodded and we went and sat down.

"Okay, so according to the packet, we have to pick a poem and explain what we think the author was meaning... I'm not into poetry that much."

"Me neither, but..."

He sat there for a minute.

"But, what?"

"I, uh... Do know this one poem by Robert Frost. We read it in middle school."

"You wanna do that one?"

"I guess..."

He looked upset.

"Are you..."

The question died on my lips.

"Pony!"

He rolled his eyes as his friend approached us.

"What're you doing?"

"Can't go with you guys today. I'm working on a project."

I stuck my hand out.

"Hi, I'm Kat."

He took my hand and shot Ponyboy a grin.

"I'm Hank McGee, at your service, my lady! I'm this one here's role model. The perfect specimen."

He did a dramatic bow. Ponyboy covered his face with his hands.

"I'm surprised you know that word..."

Pony looked at me and I winked at him.

"Oh, well that's really nice to know... _Two-bit_..."

He gawked and Ponyboy started laughing. He hit him upside the head.

"Why you gotta tell people my name?"

He gave him a look, then shifted his eyes to me.

"That's not his name. His name is..."

"Two-bit. My name's Two-bit. Anyways, I'm heading out. You sure you ain't coming, Pony?"

"I'm sure."

He nodded and started walking away.

"His real name is Keith."

"I heard that!"

We busted out laughing. We decided to pick it back up the next day in class. When I got home from the library, my brother was waiting on me on the porch.

"What's this I hear about you hanging out with a greaser?"

I rolled my eyes.

"We're doing a project together."

I walked passed him into the house. He followed me.

"That's the kid who killed Bob last year!"

"I thought the other kid's the one that did it. The one that died."

He growled.

"Same difference."

I glared.

"Oh, and it was okay for Bob to almost drown him?!"

"That's different! He was teaching him a lesson."

"What lesson? Don't be a nice guy and walk my girlfriend home when I abandon her at the drive in? I know what happened, I'm not an idiot!"

"She abandoned him!"

"Doesn't matter! It's all wrong, everything's wrong! I'll talk to whoever I want, and you sure as hell ain't gonna stop me!"

He looked taken aback. I sighed.

"What you do is wrong, Adam. I'm not saying greasers are saints, but you're not either. You jump defenseless kids. Tell me, what have they specifically done to you to make you do it?"

He scowled, I had him. He didn't have a reason.

"Just be careful. I don't like it."

"You don't have to, cause I definitely don't like what you do."

 **Pony POV**

I'd gotten away with not telling my brothers about her, until Two-bit opened his big mouth...

"Kid's palling around with a girl."

I felt my ears go hot. I'd just walked in the room when Soda turned to me, a smile forming.

"He is, huh?"

Steve snorted.

"You sure it's a girl? Maybe the beer's messing with your head."

I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe Evie's not a girl. Do you even know what she look likes under all that makeup?"

Soda started laughing and Steve smirked.

"Keep talkin', you little shit."

Two-bit kept talking.

"Not just any girl. A Soc. Not a blonde, but still a looker."

"A Soc?"

Darry'd just walked in and looked concerned.

"We're partners on a project, guys. No big deal."

Later that night, Soda cornered me.

"A Soc, huh? You're just partners?"

"Yeah... Why?"

He shrugged.

"No reason. Just... Just be careful, Pone. You _know_ what can happen..."

The next few days went by, and we just met at lunch, but the project was due the next day, and we didn't have enough done.

"We're gonna have to work on this today after school, Ponyboy. There's no other way around it."

Though unsaid, we'd both been trying to avoid working outside of school. It's not that we didn't want to, but we just knew that's how it had to be. Until that day.

"Well... I mean, I guess Two-bit can give a ride to my house, then we can take you to the bus stop because..."

She looked down.

"Yeah, I know. You can go to the Southside of town. I know that..."

"You really shouldn't go to the Northside if I'm being honest..."

"I've got to... We have to finish this today..."

I didn't like it, but she was right. After school, we met in the front and then met up with Two-bit at his car.

"Well, howdy Kat!"

She laughed.

"Hey, Two-bit."

"She's coming home with me. We've gotta finish this project."

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded. When we got to the house, Two-bit pulled me to the side.

"How're you planning to get her home?"

"I told her we'd take her to the bus stop... What? Don't give me that look! I had no choice.."

"Okay, kid. Okay. I'll be back at 5:00."

We spent about thirty minutes holed up in my room, when I heard the door slam.

"Oh, no..."

"What?"

I'd forgotten it was Thursday. Soda only worked until 3:30.

"Ponyboy, you here?"

I didn't have a chance to answer before the door opened.

"Hey, you wanna..."

I don't think I'd ever seen my brother look so shocked. Kat looked amused.

"Um..."

She smiled and got up off the bed.

"I'm Kat."

Soda shook her hand and gave her his signature grin.

"Sodapop."

She smiled and sat back down.

"We're um... Just working on this project. It's due tomorrow..."

He laughed.

"It's fine, Pone. Y'all just caught me off guard. I'll leave you guys alone."

He left the door open when he left. I got up and shut it.

"Sorry about that."

She giggled.

"It's fine. He's a sweetheart."

We dove back into the project. We were both silently working, when she spoke.

"Are we friends?"

"Huh?"

I looked up at her.

"Are we friends? Like, after this project, will we still talk?"

I sighed.

"I don't know if we should, Kat..."

She laid across the bed and huffed.

"We should..."

"I know, but... It can cause trouble... It'd probably be best if we hung out with our own friends..."

She looked upset, but nodded. We finished, and walked to the living room to wait for Two-bit.

"Can I call my mom and tell her I'll be home soon?"

"Yeah, sure."

While she was on the phone, Darry walked in. The look on his face was priceless.

"Ponyboy?"

"This is my partner for that project. She's about to leave."

They introduced themselves, and then Two-bit came and we took her to the bus stop. He stayed in the truck, while I got out and waited with her.

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"It's fine..."

When the bus came, she turned to me.

"I've never had as much fun working on an assignment."

"Same."

She hugged me. A real hug.

"Bye, Ponyboy..."

She got on the bus and left. When I got home, Darry grilled me.

"You shouldn't have brought her here. If the Soc's find out..."

"They'll what? Beat me up? It's not like that doesn't happen half the time already."

Soda shook his head.

"Kiddo, listen. You don't understand."

I stood, fed up with everyone. After the conversation I'd had with her, I felt like shit.

"You're right. I don't understand. I didn't understand this when Johnny got beat up, I didn't understand it when they tried to drown me, I didn't understand it when Johnny and Dally died, and I don't understand it now. Nothing about this is right, and you both know that."

I sulked to my room. I didn't yell at them, just told them the facts. Soda popped his head in.

"Kiddo, can we talk?"

"No..."

He sighed and came in and sat in the desk chair. I knew that Darry'd sent him in.

"You're right. It's wrong, it's all wrong. But, there's nothing I can do to change it... It's a shit life sometimes..."

"All the time..."

"Don't think that way. You still got us, right?"

He put his hand on my knee, and he looked so desperate, I had to make him happy.

"You're right, Sodapop."

That grin could rival the sun...

 **Kat POV**

When I got home, my mom looked worried.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"You're dad was early... He wondered where you were... When you called..."

"Oh, you didn't..."

I heard the heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

"Katherine Marie Fuller!"

My dad came around the corner, looking more pissed than I'd seen him in a while. I knew what was coming...

"You're in deep shit!"

He backhanded me...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **Pony POV**

When I walked into English class, Kat was nowhere to be seen. She's the one that had our work.

"Uh, Mrs. Stein..."

She held a hand up and smiled at me.

"Her brother brought the project in for her. Said she had an accident."

"An accident?"

"Yes, I don't know what. But she'll be back, soon."

She was absent for three school days. On Wednesday, she waved at me and I waved back, going to sit next to her because someone had claimed my old seat.

"What happened to you?"

"What're you talking about?"

"You were gone for three days."

"Oh, I was sick. Couldn't shake it."

That confused me.

"Mrs. Stein said you had an accident..."

She lifted an eyebrow.

"Does it look like I had an accident?"

I gave her a sheepish smile and she grinned. Later, when I was going to meet Two-bit and Steve for lunch, I saw her sitting under that tree. Having an internal debate with myself, I groaned and started walking.

"Hey."

She looked up from her book.

"Hey."

I sat beside her.

"What's up?"

"Reading this book. It's awful, but I have to finish it."

I laughed.

"I understand. So, what's your favorite book?"

She closed the book.

"You're an awful distraction, you know that?"

I scoffed.

"Try reading at my house."

She laughed.

"Yeah, I could imagine what it's like when everyone's over there."

"I promise you, it's every damn day. Say, what's your favorite book?"

She thought about it for a minute.

"The Wizard of Oz."

"Really?"

"Yeah... Is that hard to believe?"

"I don't know... Maybe... Kind of?"

"Why?"

"Um..."

She smirked because I didn't know why it surprised me so much.

"You don't know that much about me, Ponyboy Curtis. We only hung out because of the project. Remember?"

"Okay. So, enlighten me. Why's that your favorite?"

She shrugged.

"I like living in a fantasy instead of reality. It's easier that way..."

She wasn't looking at me when she said it. After a minute of silence, she turned to me, eyes brighter than I'd ever seen them.

"Have you ever read a book and inserted yourself into it? Like, made yourself a new character and imagined the way the story would've turned out had _you_ been in it?"

She had so much passion, that I really thought about it, being surprised at my own thoughts. I bit my lip.

"I guess I have. I just never realized it, really..."

She nodded.

"See, if I had gone to Oz with Dorothy, I would've stayed. I wouldn't have wanted to go back."

"But... The whole point of the book is kind of to show how important family is... You know, there's no place like home?"

She had an expression on her face I'd never seen before.

"It depends on the person, I guess..."

I was about to ask her what she meant, when suddenly she turned to me with a smirk.

"I thought we weren't talking after the project. You know, sticking with our own kind? You slumming?"

"Well, um..."

She smiled brightly, reminding me of Sodapop.

"Harder than you thought, huh."

I rolled my eyes.

"By the way, your ride left you here."

I groaned, she giggled.

"Here."

She dug in her bag and pulled out an apple.

"Catch."

She tossed it to me.

"You don't want it?"

"Nah, I already ate my sandwich. That's better than a chocolate bar, anyway."

She smirked, knowing where I usually went for lunch.

"Says you."

"As in, it's better for you. Not necessarily better tasting."

I laughed and took a bite of the apple.

"You know, I have chocolate cake for breakfast pretty much every morning."

"How on earth are you a track star?"

"Good metabolism, I guess."

She laughed and got a textbook and paper out of her bag.

"What's that?"

"My math homework. It's my worst subject, so I usually put it off. I didn't do it at all last week."

She was doing it for about five minutes, and looking more frustrated by the minute.

"Here, let me see."

I helped her with it, only because Darry'd helped me the night before. Before we knew it, we finished the last problem and the bell rang. She sighed and put up her stuff, and I helped her up.

"Time to get confused all over again."

I laughed.

"Try having it first period!"

She smirked.

"See you in history last period?"

"You got it."

We'd only ever talked in English, but we had History together, too. After school, I met Steve at his truck. Two-bit's space next to his empty.

"Where's Two-bit?"

He ashed his smoke.

"He ditched. Looks like I'm your ride."

He grumbled that statement while I rolled my eyes and got in.

"I gotta go by the DX and make sure it's not swamped. If it is, you'll have to call Two-bit to come get you. Or wait for Soda to get off if he's too boozed up."

I crossed my arms.

"I can walk, you know."

He raised an eyebrow, but kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, that'd go over real well with your brothers..."

I glared, and silence fell on us. Steve cleared his throat.

"You still hanging out with that girl?"

"Not really..."

"Yeah... Right..."

"If you've got something to say, just say it, Steve."

I knew Steve Randle well enough by then to know he had something on his mind.

"Alright. You're a shithead."

I rolled my eyes.

"And why's that?"

"Kid, you know who her brother is?"

I shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah. Adam Fuller."

"I'm just saying, you can only be lucky so many times in your life. Although, you seem to have nine freaking lives. Watch yourself, cause Soda'd freak if anything happened to you."

It's a sad day when Steve Randle is giving advice that should be taken. Good thing I never listened to him...

 **Kat POV**

"Hey."

I looked up from my book and smiled as he slid into the desk.

"You still ain't finished with that?"

"Ugh, no... It's terrible, but I have to know how it ends..."

We turned our attention to the teacher when she cleared her throat.

"Okay, class. Turn to page 234 and read the story and answer the questions after it. Ponyboy, Katherine, can I talk to you outside?"

We looked at each other and slid out of our desks to follow Mrs. Stein out into the hallway.

"Well you two, I wanted to say how impressed I was with your project. You both do well in my class, so I was expecting a good project, but it was great."

I smiled at Ponyboy, who blushed. He didn't like being the center of attention.

"Every English 2 teacher does this assignment and we bring the best of our classes, then pick the best one out of the entire 10th grade. Your's was unanimously picked. Which has never happened before. There's a district competition for this, and then state. We want to enter your project, and have you present it at the competition."

I gawked.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, both of you would go to the district competition, and if you win, state. But, your parents have to approve, of course."

Pony looked uncomfortable.

"Can my guardian approve? My parents are dead..."

She looked embarrassed.

"Oh, yes. Of course, Ponyboy..."

We met at lunch in our regular spot. I pulled out two sandwiches, thinking this might happen again. He smiled at me.

"Thanks."

Then, he laughed when I threw him a chocolate bar.

"So, what do you think about this competition?"

"I don't know, Kat... I mean, should we do it?"

I nodded.

"We worked hard on it. Whether we win or not, it could be fun. Plus, I have to say, I would've never looked at that poem the way I did without your help. I didn't understand it at first."

"Me neither..."

His eyes met mine.

"I think I know what we could do for the presentation part, but I'll have to wait until tomorrow to show you."

"Why?"

"Just trust me, I can't show you right now."

I took my permission slip home, and was glad my dad wasn't there. I showed it to my mom, and told her what it was for. She smiled.

"I'll sign it, just keep it to yourself, alright?"

"But, mom... Going to district will be easy... If we go to state, we'll have to stay there for three days... How're we gonna pull that off?"

She waved a hand.

"We'll tell him your staying with your Aunt Betty. She'd probably wanna go to it, anyways. You know how she is."

Later that night, Adam came into my room.

"I'm assuming you don't want me to tell dad?"

I groaned. I never knew how he figured stuff out.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't..."

"I won't, I'm just giving you a hard time..."

He sat on the edge of my bed.

"You're hanging out with that kid a lot. The one you did the project with."

"Yeah, so?"

"You know... Bob was my friend... But, I talked to Randy..."

"Why?"

"Cause I had all plans to pummel him for being around you. But, Randy said it was Bob's own fault. That Johnny kid saved that kid's life... They really would've drowned him... I want you to know, I do jump greasers, but I'd never kill one."

I sat there, staring at my brother.

"That the only reason you changed your mind?"

He shook his head.

"You seem... Happy. Happier than I've seen you since we were kids... I'll leave you alone, I don't want a repeat of last year..."

I winced.

"Yeah... Sorry about that..."

"It's fine. I hope you guys win."

He got up, but stopped at the door.

"I hope he treats you right, cause if he doesn't, I'll have a reason to pummel him."

He smirked. I laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"Get out of my room, jackass!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **Two-bit POV**

The kid had been having lunch with the girl. At that point, I was worried. Soc's and greasers just didn't mix.

"What wrong with you, man?"

"Nothing."

Steve groaned.

"It's the kid, ain't it? Soda's always thinking about him, now you, too?"

"Shut up."

I wasn't in the mood for him to be an asshole.

"They don't know he's still hanging out with her."

I was surprised by that. Pony always told Soda everything.

"Why not?"

"Soda told him not to. Not that he'd listen anyway. The kid's a brat."

He eyed me curiously.

"Why're you worried about him? I mean, you've always liked him, but something's different."

I hesitated because I didn't really understand it myself.

"It's just.. Well... Ugh, forget it. You don't care about him, so what difference does it make?"

Steve gave me a hard look.

"Look, he's a kid. That's why he annoys me, but don't go accusing me of not caring. If I didn't care, trust me, you'd know."

I stared at him wide eyed.

"Okay. Now that I decided to be honest today, it's your turn."

I sighed.

"I said something once... It's bothered me ever since he passed out that night and we found out how sick he was."

Steve nodded.

"And what was that?"

"The night they went missing. The night I went to the drive-in... I told Johnny we couldn't get along without him... But, when Pony passed out after Dally... I don't know what I would've done if they'd all three died."

"I know, buddy. I thought the same thing at the time."

 **Kat POV**

Pony had told me the story about the sunrise, reciting the poem to Johnny. Then him dying and showing me the letter he wrote. It broke my heart.

"You know, we don't have to use this, Ponyboy..."

He gave a start.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's so personal."

"I think that'll make it better. It'll make it real."

I smiled and looked at the letter again.

"He was... So deep... I wish I could've met him."

He smiled a sad smile.

"He would've liked that. A lot."

Later that day, I was at the library like I was pretty much everyday, when a familiar person caught my eye.

"Fancy meeting you here."

He jumped and turned away from the shelf.

"Glory, Kat! You scared me..."

He came and sat across from me.

"What're you doing here?"

I shrugged.

"Wasting time. I'm usually here till they close."

"Oh."

"Katherine?"

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Hodges. How're you?"

She didn't answer my question. Instead, she asked one of her own.

"What're you doing here with _him_?"

I didn't miss the disgust in her voice. I frowned. I couldn't believe she'd said that right in front of him.

"Excuse me?"

"That's the boy who... Who..."

She turned to him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Bob's poor mother is still devastated. You should be jail."

"Now, wait a minute. That's not..."

She turned to me.

"Katherine, I expected more from you. He could murder you, too!"

I glared at her.

"Okay, you obviously didn't read the story."

"I know the story. I heard..."

"No. You _heard_ wrong. If you'd read the story, you would've known that he didn't kill Bob. His friend did. And you would've known that Bob almost killed Ponyboy. His friend was protecting him."

"That's not what I heard! I..."

"Maybe you should talk to Randy, then. He was there, he testified."

She looked taken aback.

"That's..."

"True. Read the paper, you'd see. Don't go accusing people of things just cause you heard it. This boy is one of the finest young men in our school. As a matter of fact, he skipped a grade, makes straight A's, and is a track star. And you don't know anything about Johnny or Bob either, so you have no room to talk."

She just stared at me, so I stood up and got my stuff.

"Come on, Ponyboy. Let's go."

As we were walking away, she grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am. Read that paper, you'll find out for yourself."

"I don't mean that. I mean, he's a greaser..."

"Mrs. Hodges, plenty of people come from bad backgrounds. Doesn't mean they're bad people. Not by a long shot."

She nodded and let me go. As we walked out the door, he stopped me.

"You didn't have to do that. It happens sometimes."

"It's still not right. You didn't do anything wrong. Neither did Johnny."

We both jumped when we heard a honk.

"Need a ride? I can drop you off at the bus stop."

I nodded and we climbed into the bed of the truck.

"That's Steve, right?"

"Right."

It felt freeing sitting in the back like we were. I'd never done it before. They dropped me off and waited for a bus to come. I waved and got on, dreading going home earlier than planned. That usually didn't end well for me.

 **Pony POV**

After she got on the bus, I climbed in next to Two-bit, who sat in between me and Steve. I pulled out my pack to find it empty.

"Two-bit, can I bum a smoke?"

"Sorry, Pone, don't have any on me."

I sighed.

"Here, kid."

I looked up to see Steve holding his pack out.

"Thanks."

I lit up and took a long drag. Ignoring the silence that was deafening. They didn't like me hanging out with Kat. I knew that, I just didn't know what I was suppose to do about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 **Soda POV**

Steve and Two-bit told me about Pony and that girl.

It was weird, really. I wasn't used to being tough when it came to Ponyboy, but this really had me worried.

"Pony, come and eat!"

He sulked into the room and sat down. I fixed our plates and he picked at his food. We sat in silence, which had never happened between us.

"Listen..."

He held up a hand to stop me.

"Don't. You already chewed me out without even _hearing_ me out."

I sighed and put my fork down.

"Ponyboy, I'm only trying to look out for you. You know that..."

"You're sounding like Darry. Where is he, anyway?"

"He's at Danielle's. He's probably staying there."

Darry had gotten a girlfriend, but this was the first night he had asked me if it was okay to stay the night with her. He didn't want her staying here because of us.

"Oh."

After more silence, he got up and went to the living room. He came back with a paper in his hands.

"I need him to sign this."

"What is it?"

I grabbed it from him and read it. A smile spread across my face.

"This is great, Pony. I'm proud of you."

He didn't look happy. He was biting his lip, but he had a glare on his face.

"What's wrong?"

He looked down.

"My partner for that was Kat. We have to do it together. Are you gonna let me?"

"This is for school. And it's a good opportunity for you. Of course we're gonna let you do it."

"So, I just can't hang out with her if it doesn't have to do with school."

He gave me a hard look and walked out the room. I sighed and followed him to our bedroom.

"Ponyboy, you saw what happened last year when you hung out with Cherry and Marcia for one night..."

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're saying that Johnny and Dally dying was..."

"No!"

I cut him off. Did he really think that was his fault?

"Really? Cause that's what it sounds like."

His voice was flat. I sat down on the bed in front of him. He was sitting in his desk chair.

"That wasn't your fault. That's not what I meant..."

"Just forget it, Sodapop."

I took a good, long look at my little brother, and for the first time, realized he wasn't so _little_ anymore.

I had always known that Darry would have a hard time with Ponyboy growing up when he got custody of us. He looked at me as more of an equal than being four years younger. But never thought I myself would have trouble with Pony growing up. But, here I was, treating my brother like a kid instead of a 15 year old. I sighed and shifted my eyes to the floor.

"I don't know what to do, Pony..."

Ponyboy didn't say anything, and I looked up to a confused glance.

"What do you mean?"

I fished for the right thing to say. I was never good with words...

"I mean... You're not a kid, anymore. But, kiddo, you're not grownup yet either. You've got to understand, me and Darry... Well, there's not an instruction manual for raising someone not that much younger than you... Cut us some slack, and I'll talk to Darry and the guys and we'll cut you some. Deal?"

Pony looked thoughtful. And a little guilty.

"Alright, Soda..."

"You like her, don't you."

It was a statement. My brother might be stubborn, but I knew him. I knew that he must've tried to stay away, and against his better judgement, couldn't do it.

"I don't know... She's just..."

He sighed.

"She understands me, Sodapop..."

It hit me hard. Right then, I knew why I was uncomfortable with the situation. I'd been telling myself it was because of last year and all the stuff with Cherry, when it was really Sandy... I used to think she understood me, and that was why I was against this friendship. Because I didn't want him hurt.

"Just... Just be careful. Don't rush into anything."

A thought occurred to me.

"You said earlier I didn't hear you out. What'd you mean?"

Pony's eyes flashed for a moment and he gave me a hard stare.

"You chewed me out for hanging out with her at the library without listening to my side."

I nodded, knowing Darry would've never listened, either. That's where we were usually different, and I mentally kicked myself for chewing him out when Two-bit and Steve told me he was with her at the library without hearing his side first.

"Okay. Tell me."

He stared at me hard, and then his face fell, all the fight going out of him. He slumped against the back of the chair, looking defeated.

"We ran into each other. It wasn't planned, I had no idea she would be there. And we wouldn't have left together if this lady hadn't been a pain in the ass..."

I went to ask him, and he held up his hand, stoping me.

"Don't ask. We handled it. Well, she handled it."

He had an amused smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry. I should've heard you out."

"It's fine, Soda."

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Pony had done his homework before supper, so he took a shower and turned in early. I was in the kitchen when I heard the front door slam and winced. I walked out of the kitchen to see Darry throwing his keys and wallet on the coffee table.

"Wasn't expecting you. Rough day?"

His back bristled, and then he turned, looking absolutely pissed.

"Danielle's being a pain in the ass because I won't let her spend the night here, and then Two-bit shows up at work to tell me what Pony's been up to, and..."

Darry was on a rant. Danielle was a co-worker's daughter. But, to be honest, none of us liked her. She was a stuck up bitch who didn't understand Darry's boundaries. She was gorgeous, though. A petite blonde with blue eyes. But she was even more stubborn than Ponyboy, and I didn't think that was possible.

"Sit down, Darry..."

After I told him what Pony'd told me, I could tell he felt guilty like I did for assuming.

"There's something else..."

He raised an eyebrow at me, and I prepared myself, because he wasn't gonna like what I had to say.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

Here we go...


End file.
